It's my neighboring
by Mrs. Inadaptada
Summary: Qué fuese pornostar no le quitaba el encanto. [Resubiendo y editando].
1. Está para comerse

_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Está para comerse

* * *

><p>Alguien se mudaba. Alguien con lujosos muebles y objetos carísimos. ¿Acaso sería un <em>gánster<em>? se preguntó interiormente Hinata. Lamía la cuchara completa con la que se comía el helado de chocolate, observando por la ventana como los trabajadores de mudanzas llevaban el enorme sofá tono beige a la casa de al lado.

Tenía nuevos vecinos. Antes ahí vivía una pareja de viejitos. Hinata no era fisgona, pero cuando vio por la ventana en espera de ver el _Mustang_ rojo de Ino que venía a visitarla para una charla de chicas, sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar los costosos muebles que su nuevo vecinito tenía. Además, no es como si fuese la única que estaba espiando, muchos lo estaban haciendo, ¿no?

El clima era perfecto. Había niños afuera en el vecindario, jugando con pistolas de agua para calmar el calor de sus cuerpos y muchos tomaban una limonada para refrescarse. Otros aprovechaban para cuidar el jardín, podarlo o jugar con sus canes. Y para Hinata no había mejor manera que vencer el calor comiendo un bote entero de helado de chocolate con muchas calorías.

Espiar no había estado en sus planes. Ella no era así. En el momento en el que quiso separarse de la ventana para hacer otras cosas más productivas, algo llamó su atención y la hizo quedarse.

Era un torso. Un torso desnudo. Un verdadero torso de un Adonis. Trabajado, ligeramente moreno, marcado y duro como una roca a simple vista. El bote con helado resbaló de sus manos y sintió más calor que antes.

Las pálidas mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y sintió una especie de hormigueo viajar desde la planta de sus pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Dios, era perfecto. Los ojos subieron, deteniéndose unos segundos en cada tramo de la piel bronceada, en el tamaño perfecto de los bíceps y brazos; no eran exagerados, eran adecuados a su altura, era... ¿cómo decirlo?

Perfectos.

Su mirada subió hasta las clavículas pronunciadas, cuello largo, barbilla varonil, sonrisa perfecta, nariz sexy, ojos azules brillantes de picardía, cabellos rubios como el sol y alborotados, sonrisa traviesa, ojos azules que le miraban.

Hinata despertó y se escondió detrás de las cortinas. ¿Mirarla?, ¿él la estuvo mirando? Oh Dios. ¡No, no, no! Ella no era una pervertida. ¡Ella no miraba a la gente así!

—Y-Yo... ¡Yo no soy asi! —Calló con ambas manos su agitada respiración—. ¿Qué me paso? ¡E-Estoy segura que me vio! ¡Él me vio mirarle! Qué vergüenza.

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué tiene de malo espiar a tu vecino? Sobre todo si está bueno.<p>

Ino lo decía porque ella era segura. ¡Era hermosísima! Podía decir lo que se le venía a la cabeza sin tener pena. Pero, ¿ella? No, nunca podría hablar de esa manera sin pasar vergüenza.

Suspiró cuando ya no vio más helado de chocolate derramado en la alfombra.

—Claro que tiene algo de malo —Murmuró, cabizbaja—. S-Seguramente lo hice sentir incómodo. Tal vez ahora piense que soy una especie de acosadora pervertida. Tener vecinas pervertidas no es agradable.

—No exageres —pidió Ino, entretenida en seguir buscando al vecino—. Aunque me hayas dicho detalladamente como es él, debo verlo con mis propios ojos.

Hinata dejó las cosas de limpieza en la mesa cercana para ver cómo Ino murmuraba cosas relacionadas con su nuevo vecino. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tal vez disculparse, enviarle un ramo de rosas pidiendo perdón por haberlo espiado. No. Eso sería descortés. ¡Ella ni lo conocía! Era probable que él se quedara confundido de recibir el día de mañana un ramo de flores de alguien a quien ni del nombre sabía. ¿Y qué tal si no la reconocía? No es como si ella fuese la mujer más rápida del mundo, pero se escondió detrás de las cortinas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo habría estado mirando? O mejor dicho, ¿por cuánto tiempo _él_ la estuvo mirando?

—Qué pena —negó con frenesí.

Ino al escucharla, bufó.

—Hinata, ver a tu vecino no debe darte pena, al contrario, sal y dale la bienvenida.

Ella miró los ojos azules de Ino.

—¿Eh? ¿D-Darle la bienvenida? —tragó saliva.

—Sí —Ino rodó los ojos—. Anda, de hecho, ya te estás tardando —tomó de los hombros de la morena y la empujó directo a la puerta.

—¡No, Ino! —Hinata resistió—. No puedo hacerlo. ¡Ni si quiera estoy preparada psicológicamente!

—¿Pero, qué cosas dices? —Gruñó la amiga—. Sólo sal, ve a la casa, toca y saluda. ¡Un mono puedo hacerlo!

—Un mono, yo no —negó con fervor.

—¡Hinata! joder, ¿pero qué miedo le tienes a los hombres? A este paso morirás siendo virgen.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué a Ino le encantaba recordarle que ella era una mujer aburrida?

—Si soy o no soy virgen, Ino, es mi problema.

—Pues que equivocada estás, ese también es mi problema. Siendo tú amiga más íntima todo lo que pase contigo, fuera como dentro de la cama, me interesa.

Hinata no supo cómo contradecirla.

—Ino —ella se quejó al volver a sentir los brazos de Ino en sus hombros.

Quería sacarla a la fuerza. Pero lo qué Yamanaka no comprendía era que no quería salir. Así de sencillo. ¿Era tan difícil de captar?

—Es por tu bien, Hinata —dijo en medio del ajetreo.

—¿Mi bien? —repitió la mujer, empeñada en quedarse en casa por los próximos cien años o hasta que ese hombre se fuese—. ¡E-Esto no es para mi bien, es mi perdición!

—Deja de exagerar las cosas, no puede…

Demasiado tarde para hablar, el timbre sonó y la discusión entre las dos mujeres terminó. Ino miró a Hinata y viceversa, después los ojos de ambas se fijaron en la puerta de madera.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ino quien caminó vacilante hasta el agujerito para ver quién era. Después comenzó a chillar moderadamente.

Hinata ladeó el rostro, confundida del cambio de humor de Ino.

—¡Dios, está para comerse! —lanzó el grito.

—¿Comerse a quién? —primero hablan del vecino y luego Ino sale con querer comerse a alguien. ¿Tendría hambre?

—¡¿Quién?! ¡Pues tu vecino!

Ella abrió los ojos a más no poder y el rostro se tiñó de rubí. ¿Él estaba allí, afuera de su casa, delante de su puerta?

—¡D-Di que no estoy! —intentó correr al segundo piso, pero Ino la pescó de la blusa.

—Lo siento, querida, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

De nuevo Ino la encaminó a la puerta y la puso delante de ésta. Se quedó rígida, sin saber qué hacer.

No tuvo tiempo para replicar ni huir cuando Ino abrió la puerta. No estaba lista.

Entonces apareció él. Tal como lo vio, con los rayos del sol bañándolo por completo.

Él estaba para comerse. Debía darle crédito a Ino por esas palabras.

—Hola —él saludó con entusiasmo y Hinata se derritió como la mantequilla.

* * *

><p>Por motivos de jaqueo y crímenes contra la creatividad de uno (fics), tuve que hacer una nueva cuenta aquí y subir de nuevo mis historias.<p>

¿La causa? Bueno, han borrado todas mis creaciones y no he podido (y tampoco podré) recuperar mi cuenta anterior.

Pido disculpas por los inconvenientes.

Subo de nuevo esta historia, para que ustedes la lean y la quieran, de nuevo. Me siento orgullosa de este trabajo (qué me ha cansado los dedos, que ha hecho que se me reviente la cabeza, qué siempre me quita el sueño [eso todavía sucede] y que no deje de llorar por sus comentarios [eso pasa en la actualidad]). No es justo dejarla abandonada por los caprichos de una persona.

No ha sido la primera vez que lo hacen. Y tampoco la primera vez que no dejo de escribir.

Si deciden volver a leer esta historia, no me queda nada más que decir: disfrútenla y bienvenidos.


	2. Parte 1

_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

La profesión del vecino

[Parte 1]

* * *

><p>—H-Hola —devolvió el saludo por dos razones.<p>

Uno: sería grosera si se quedaba callada.

Dos: Ino le pellizcó el trasero.

Él río un poco. Hinata pareció escuchar el canto celestial de un coro de ángeles. Dios, era el hombre perfecto, por fuera como por dentro. Sólo eran segundos desde que lo vio, pero Cupido la flechó.

Ino carraspeó a su lado y parpadeó para despertar.

—Perdona que haya venido asi, pero como lo puedes ver soy nuevo en el vecindario y...—él se calló. Esos ojos bonitos tono perla le miraban con tanta profundidad que lo desconcertaba—. ¿Ha?, ¿tengo algo en la cara? —hizo el ademan de quitarse algo en la mejilla, pero Ino salvó el día.

—No, claro que no, tú no tienes nada en la cara. De hecho, nada te hace falta. Eres muy guapo —dijo Ino, sonriente y coqueta, sacando una sonrisa al blondo.

—Eres directa —dijo y halago e Ino río con encanto.

—Bueno, es una de mis tantas cualidades—levantó la mano para estrecharla con el rubio que mantenía la sonrisa—. Yamanaka Ino.

—Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto —correspondió al saludo.

—Un placer.

Hinata se sintió pequeña. No sólo porque Ino trajera sus tacones rojos de 10 cm de alto. Se sintió diminuta y tan fuera de lugar por no decir nada. Ino de nueva cuenta estaba sacando a relucir sus garras y encanto, sólo un par de palabras y el rubio de ojos azules quedo prendido de Ino. Suspiró interiormente. ¿Para qué se molestaba en hacerse notar? Ella no llamaba la atención ni de las moscas. Nunca ha tenido novio ni pretendientes y sus amistades masculinas la veían como uno más.

Hasta Kiba le decía _cuate_.

—Ella es Hinata. Hyūga Hinata —Ino la trajo al mundo con un golpecito en el hombro.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo y la garganta se le cerró en un nudo por ver esos ojos azules.

—U-U-Un gusto, Uzumaki-san —hizo una reverencia, luego escuchó su risa.

—Hey, no soy tan viejo. Puedes tutearme. Todos lo hacen —aclaró Naruto, sonriendo.

Dios, que dejara de sonreír porque la mataría. Incluso desde su lugar podía percibir el aroma a menta del enjuague vocal que seguramente compra.

—Cl-Claro, N-Naruto-kun —le era incómodo llamar a una persona de esta manera, sobre todo a tan pocos minutos de presentarse.

Pero si le molestaba que le llamara con el sufijo de "san" y por su apellido, no tenía otra alternativa.

—Le decía a Naruto —Yamanaka irrumpió las miradas de ambos—, que tú vives aquí desde hace un par de años. Él me preguntaba si era un buen vecindario y yo le dije lo que tú pensabas —sonrió.

—Bueno, la verdad es que he escuchado muchos rumores de este lugar y antes de regresar a Tokio quería asegurarme de encontrar un buen vecindario —rascó sus cabellos—. Al parecer hice buena elección.

—No todo es perfecto, hay uno que otro desgraciado, pero desde que visito a mi amiga, todos se han sabido comportar. Claro, hay muchos niños, ¿no te molestan los niños, o sí?

—Por supuesto que no —Naruto negó, divertido—. Me gustan los niños.

"Me gustan los niños", fue lo que él dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa.

—¡Qué casualidad! —Ino sonrió—. ¡Hinata también ama a los niños!

—¿Eh?

—¿En serio?

—Los ama tanto, que enfrentó a su padre para convertirse en una profesora de kínder. No deja de hablar maravillas de cada uno de sus alumnos —Yamanaka habló de más y Hinata se sonrojó.

—I-Ino.

—Tiene montones de fotografías de ellos por toda la casa —se corrió a un lado, dispuesta a dejar pasar a Naruto—. ¿Quieres pasar?

Ino esta vez cruzó la línea. ¿Desde cuándo se auto proclamaba dueña de su casa para invitar a pasar cualquier? Aunque, Naruto no era una persona cualquiera. Era un hombre encantador, amante de los niños, sonrisa perfecta y cabello dorado.

Pero eso no era excusa para que entrara a su casa.

No todavía.

Afortunadamente, por obra del cielo, el tono del celular que provenía del pantalón del rubio llenó la estancia. Naruto lo sacó y miró la pantalla, bufando y frunciendo el ceño. La mueca le pareció _sexy _a Hinata.

—En otra ocasión, tal vez —añadió después, con una sonrisa amistosa—. Perdón si moleste, pero sólo pasaba para saludar. No conozco a nadie por aquí, pensé que sería bueno comenzar con los cercanos.

—Pues bien hecho —guiñó el ojo Ino.

—Ojalá que nos llevemos bien —Naruto alzó la mano una vez más, esta vez a ella y no a Ino.

Titubeó en apretarla o no. Él sonreía. Hinata luchó contra sus propios nervios y estrechó su mano.

Dentro de la cabeza de Hinata campanas y palomas blancas volaron por los cielos. La electricidad viajó por todo su sistema nervioso, noqueándola cual luchador de boxeo contra su contrincante, perdida en el mar de esos ojazos.

Los pocos roces que había tenido con los hombres sólo habían sido con Kiba, Shino o su adorado primo, Neji. Nada más. Pero ninguno de ellos la hizo temblar como Naruto. La hizo viajar desde el cielo hasta la tierra. Le hizo sentir un sinfín de maravillas con un apretón de manos.

—Y-Yo también lo espero —susurró con las mejillas calientes, pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Todavía la sensación ardía en la palma de su mano. Observó la sonrisa de él antes de irse y verle la espalda después.

* * *

><p>Dos días.<p>

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto estuvo en su puerta, con sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa que taparía hasta el mismísimo sol. Quería verlo de nuevo. Pero no podía. Aún cuando las ansías fueran demasiadas, los nervios y la inseguridad dominaban. Hinata era muy tímida. La idea de ir, tocar a la puerta y hablar tonterías, era válido para que ella cayera desmayada.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en él. ¡La había hechizado!

Veía el cielo y recordaba sus ojos; veía los girasoles y le recordaban a sus mechones rubios y alborotados; veía al sol y recordaba lo radiante de su sonrisa.

No podía dejar de pensar en Uzumaki Naruto.

—¿No has intentando investigar algo de él? —preguntó Ino.

—¿Eh? —le miró.

Ambas estaban en el lugar favorito de Ino. Un restaurante especializado en ensaladas y té.

Yamanaka suspiró.

—Hay algo llamado _Internet_ donde pones cualquier nombre y te sale información hasta en dónde compra sus calzones.

—Yo no soy chismosa —contradijo.

—¿Importa? No vas a ser chismosa, sólo vas a leer información que te pueda ayudar. Nada más. No es un delito.

Ella suspiró, observando el té de limón.

—Haces que suene tan fácil —sonrió decaída—. Pero yo no tendría el valor para hacerlo. A-Además, es como si hurgara en su vida privada.

—Hinata, Hinata. ¡Hinata! —Explotó Ino—. ¿Sabes? creo que debo llamarte Sor Hinata de la Cruz.

—Ino.

—A ver, cariño, todo el mundo mete la nariz donde no le importa. Déjate de tonterías y ve por ese bombón.

Hinata hizo una mueca, enojada con Ino y a la vez, consigo misma.

Era verano aun y las clases todavía no empezaban, tenía tiempo de sobra en casa. Para una relación también. Pero ella no quería una relación como las de hoy. Hinata quería una relación seria, una madura donde con el que decidiera salir sería el hombre con el que se casaría.

—Él no se ve de ese tipo.

Ino arqueó una ceja.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—N-Naruto-kun no se ve de los que quieran una relación formal—murmuro más fuerte.

—Tal vez.

—Gracias por el té, Ino, pero debo irme —tomó el bolso y se puso de pie.

Ino abrió la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Nos veremos mañana. Te habló después.

Se despidió sin dar la cara.

El rostro de Naruto apareció otra vez en su mente y Hinata suspiró con pesadez.

Había comenzado a construir castillos de azúcar en los cielos de su imaginación para que las alas de papel con las que volaba se rompieran a la primera ráfaga de viento y cayera en duro a la realidad. Naruto era el tipo de hombre que no era de una sola mujer. Ella quedó encantada e Ino también. Podía asegurar que más de una mujer soñaba con él.

Naruto era como una estrella de Hollywood, como un Hércules reencarnado o el príncipe azul soñado en carne y cuerpo. Pero no lo conocía.

No sabía nada de él.

Naruto le dijo que ojalá se llevaran bien. A ella le gustaba Naruto. Ningún otro hombre le había hecho sentir lo mismo que con su nuevo vecino. Nadie.

Pero ellos sólo serían eso: vecinos.

Vecinos de al lado que escasamente se verían el rostro, que hablarían, que se saludarían los domingos por la mañana y ya. En eso queda, en esto se termina todo.

O un alíen se la llevaría para nunca volver a verlo y Naruto se encontraría a una mujer para casarse. Había muchas probabilidades, pero ninguna que le favoreciera.

Anduvo con pasos ligeros y sin fuerza, con una nube gris avanzando con ella. Hinata no quería llegar a casa. No quería verlo. ¡No quería pensar más en él! Pero no podía. Él estaba tan metido en su mente que era difícil sacarlo.

—Hinata-sensei.

Una vocecita la despertó y miró hacia abajo, donde un par de ojitos negros le miraban.

Los reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Shiro-kun?

El niño de cabello y ojos negros, sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Ella es tu profesora, Shiro?

Hinata parpadeó y fue consciente que el pequeño no estaba solo. Levantó la mirada y otro par de ojos negros profundos, atrayentes y que le veían con atención se toparon con los suyos.

—Sí. Ella es Hinata-sensei —dijo Shiro.

El padre de Shiro la miró y Hinata se quedó tiesa. Él era tan guapo que dolía. No recordaba haberlo conocido. Era una muchacha quien recogía a Shiro después de clases. La muchacha y ella compartieron algunas palabras, pero no se imaginó que se toparía con el padre del pequeño allí mismo, en medio de su debate mental donde la razón —liderada por el cerebro— y el deseo —con el corazón como representante—, se gritaban sin llegar a un acuerdo.

—U-Un gusto —balbuceó y él sonrió.

—Shiro no deja de hablar de su maestra todo el tiempo —Hinata se avergonzó—. Debe ser muy paciente para soportar a mi hijo —alborotó el cabello del menor—. Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi.

Extendió la mano, Hinata la estrechó con temor y después se sintió nerviosa por el apretón suave.

La calidez de Uchiha Itachi le cosquilleaba en la piel.

—H-Hyūga...

—Sí, Hyūga Hinata, ¿cierto?

La sorpresa lleno a su rostro. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

—¿C-Cómo...?

—Hinata-sensei, ¿adónde va? —preguntó Shiro.

No pudo completar la pregunta. Miró a Uchiha, pero éste también vio a su hijo.

—Voy a mi casa, Shiro-kun —le contestó.

—Nosotros podemos llevarla, ¿verdad, papá? —jaló de la playera del mayor.

—Si no le molesta, mi auto se encuentra cerca de aquí —ofreció.

—No, no. Muchas gracias, pero no quiero molestarles —negó—. Shiro-kun quiere pasar tiempo con usted y...

—De hecho, venimos de ver un partido de beisbol y nos dirigíamos a comer un helado —Itachi miró a la mujer—. ¿Quisiera acompañarnos?

—Yo...

—Hinata-sensei —el niño insistió—, sólo será un helado.

Sólo era un helado lo que Shiro pedía.

—E-Está bien.

* * *

><p>El calor se sentía en la piel pese a que la tarde ya hubiese caído.<p>

Naruto decidió darle una pintada a la fachada de su nueva casa. Bajó de la escalera, con el rostro manchado de pintura. También en la ropa tenía manchas. Se quitó el sudor con el brazo y soltó un chiflido al ver lo bien que quedó. Sonrió.

Había sido suficiente trabajo por el día de hoy.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y observó que por la banqueta Hinata caminaba con la mirada perdida. Volvió a sonreír al recordar el rostro de la morena cuando la conoció. No le desagradaba, se notaba que era simpática.

—Hola, Hinata.

Hinata respingó en su sitio. Él estaba ahí. Las mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón latía fuerte.

—H-Hola, N-Naruto-kun —saludó.

Retrocedió. No lo quería cerca, él podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Se moriría de la vergüenza si eso sucediera. Pero Naruto si se acercó y ella lo miró. Notó la diferencia de altura.

Naruto era lo suficientemente alto para hacerla sentir pequeña.

—¿Llegas de algún lado? —andaba de curioso.

—S-Sí. S-Salí con Ino y...

—Ino —recordó a la rubia—. ¿Cómo está ella?

Hinata se mordió los labios y con una sonrisa falsa que funcionó con Naruto, contesto:

—Ella está bien.

¡Típico!

Ino brillaba y los hombres eran atraídos por ella. Como ese chico, Haku. Él en la preparatoria le robaba el aliento. Haber sido compañeros de equipo le provocó taquicardia. Rieron, fueron buenos compañeros, él era amable y Hinata creyó que pudo haber algo, pero fue Haku quien terminó con su enamoramiento al preguntar por Ino muy a menudo.

Fue doloroso, fue frustrante y, más que nada, amargo.

Perdió más seguridad y la autoestima bajó más. Se intoxico por tanto pesimismo. Si Ino no hubiese estado junto a ella, era probable que no estuviera ahí.

—¿Y cómo estás tú?

—¿Eh? —la sonrisa de él casi la deja ciega.

—¿Cómo estás tú? —repitió, divertido—. ¿Todo bien?

—S-Sí, t-todo bien. "Excepto que no dejo de tener sueños húmedos contigo desde que te conocí" —añadió mentalmente—. Gr-Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y-Y tú, cómo has estado?

—Bien, no me quejo. El lugar es tranquilo —respiró y el pecho se infló.

Ese pecho bronceado, debajo de esa playera vieja, con esos músculos, ese vientre moldeado como tableta de chocolate...

Hinata se detuvo. No era sano pensar en eso. Sobre todo si Naruto estaba cerca. Sospecharía y quedaría en vergüenza.

—S-Sí. Es muy tranquilo —estuvo de acuerdo.

Naruto notó sus mejillas calientes. Pensó que tendría temperatura, luego sintió el clima caliente pegar en su piel y dedujo que era por eso.

—Hinata —Naruto llamó su atención, había notado algo.

—¿S-Sí?

—Tienes algo... —movió el dedo cerca de la comisura de sus labios, indicándole algo de lo que Hinata no era consciente.

Pero ella se perdió en los movimientos de Naruto.

—¿A-Algo? —preguntó, no muy atenta.

Rozó sus labios, imitaba a Naruto.

—Sí, aquí, justo en los labios.

—¿A-Aquí?

Naruto negó.

—No, es más a la derecha.

—¿Derecha?

—Espera, mejor yo te lo quito —se acercó.

—¡N-No tienes que molestarte, yo…!

Hinata quiso echarse para atrás, pero no pudo. Él estaba muy cerca. No respiró, los pies no le respondían. Las manos le ardían por querer tocar y descubrir los músculos. ¿Serían duros como se veían?

Los ojos de Naruto le miraban con interés, parecía centrado en lo que hacía. Su colonia combinada con el olor a trabajo duro llegó a las fosas nasales de Hinata, inundándola por completo. Respiró hondo para preservarlo por siempre.

Él levantó la mano a sus labios y el cuerpo de Hinata tembló como un perrito chihuahua. La yema del pulgar golpeó con suavidad la comisura de sus labios. Naruto lo frotó. Las piernas le temblaron y de no usar toda su fuerza para no desmayarse, fácilmente hubiese caído al suelo.

Naruto sonrió al no ver más rastro de helado y se alejó.

—Listo. Ya no hay helado.

—G-Gracias de nuevo.

—De nada.

Hinata observó la herida en su mano y tragó saliva. Desde niña, tenía cierta repulsión con la sangre, por eso cuidaba de no cortarse. Fue fuerte y apretó los labios. Se acercó a Naruto y le miró, preocupada.

—T-Te lastimaste —señaló la herida.

Él fue consciente de lo que Hinata decía. Levantó la mano. Un trapo cubría la herida.

"Eso puede perjudicarlo", pensó ella.

—Ah —exclamó, despreocupado— Sí, creo que me lastime cuando cambie unas cosas, pero no es nada.

—Estás sangrando.

—Hinata, no es nada.

—E-Espera.

Naruto vio con interés como Hinata rebuscaba entre las cosas de su bolso. Ella sacó una tira de curitas.

—T-Toma una para... para ponértela. Así no se te infectará —se las dio todas.

—Pero —con una bastaba, no tenía que dárselas todas—, ¿y tú?

—Yo tengo más en casa —sonrió—. S-Soy muy torpe y siempre me lastimo. Por eso siempre traigo una tira conmigo...

La mano grande de él sacudió sus cabellos y le quitó, nuevamente, el habla.

—Gracias.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la misma sonrisa que opacaba al mismo sol y esa sensación de no poder respirar.

* * *

><p>Eran las ocho en punto.<p>

Hinata se despertó por los golpes en su puerta. La blusa se pegaba a su piel, era molesto seguir durmiendo así. Los golpes continuaron. No tuvo de otra que levantarse y dejar de ver el rostro de Naruto en el techo. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y abrió la puerta, sólo para esquivar a Ino que entró como bólido.

—Necesito algo fuerte. ¿Conservas todavía esa botella de tequila?

—Sólo tengo café.

—Entonces que sea café negro.

Ino se sentó directo en el sofá, con su laptop en las rodillas. Ella cerró con suavidad la puerta para ir a la cocina a hacer el café de Ino, todavía extrañada. Puso el agua a hervir y bajó la bolsa con granos.

—Ino... —llamó desde la cocina.

—Shhh

Hinata estaba más confundida.

—¿Ino?

—Espera —Yamanaka estaba como zombie delante de la computadora.

Hinata puso los ojos en blanco; no entendía nada.

—¡Lo encontré! —gritó. Hinata brincó en su sitio—. ¡Sí! Sabía que lo había visto en algún lado.

Ino saltó del sofá y empezó a brincar. Lanzaba gritos por allí, por allá y muy cerca de su oído.

—¡I-Ino!

—Hinata, tú más que nadie tiene que ver esto.

Llevó la computadora hasta Hinata y se la puso en frente.

—¿Una foto tuya posando para la cámara? —apuntó el fondo de pantalla.

Ino negó.

—¡No! Eso no —un par de clic y _play _a un video—. ¡Esto!

Hinata no entendió por qué Ino llegó, desarreglada y en pijama, a su casa. A una hora no muy decente. A veces Ino era exagerada y sus urgencias eran exageraciones. Pensó que era una de esas veces.

Pero todo tomó sentido cuando gemidos empezaron a salir del video donde una mujer y un hombre bastante parecido a Naruto hacían...

Hacían...

—¡Él es una estrella porno!

Porno.


	3. Parte 2

_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

La profesión del vecino

[Parte 2]

* * *

><p>Hinata pensó que era una broma o que Naruto podía tener clon que hacía escenas candentes en videos porno.<p>

Pero minutos después se dio cuenta que ese actor era Uzumaki Naruto.

Todo era tan descabellado. ¿Eran señales?, ¿alguien allá arriba la odiaba tanto?

Ella se lo imaginó de carpintero, bombero, s_tripper_ u otro oficio donde hay hombres _sexys_, ¡pero nunca de _pornostar_!

—¡Hinata, abre la maldita puerta de una vez! ¡Hinata!

Al otro lado Ino golpeaba la puerta con insistencia. Estaba preocupada por la chica. No sabía qué era lo que Hinata estaba haciendo ahora.

Los gritos histéricos de Ino estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Hinata. El estado de shock se extendía.

El agua corría por todo su cuerpo, empapándola. No veía a ningún lado, salvo al frente. Pérdida, anonada. La noticia había sido un fuerte golpe. Era consciente que el mundo allá afuera no cambiaba. Cuando saliera de la ducha todo estaría como lo dejó. Naruto era un _pornostar _y era su vecino.

El hombre que le gustaba —que la hacía viajar de la luna a la tierra— hacía porno.

Quería escapar, desconectarse de la realidad, meter su cabeza a un hoyo y dejar pasar unos cien años.

Hinata no juzgaría a Naruto. Él tenía la libertad de trabajar donde más le _gustara_. Pero eso no hacía menos duro el golpe.

Paso la noche en vela, pensando, armándose de valor para hablar con él. Pero llegó Ino y lo arruinó. No, Ino no tuvo la culpa. Tampoco Naruto. La culpable era ella. Por dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos apresurados, por imaginar cosas que no eran reales. Por soñar despierta.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Se sentía tan… tan… ¡Tan tonta! Estúpida, boba, idiota. Todo lo que terminara en "a".

Quería hablar con alguien, quería tener un peluche en la mano y abrazarlo con fuerza hasta que los ojos falsos de éste salieran volando por los cielos.

* * *

><p>En menos de 30 minutos Kiba llegó a la casa de Hinata, con las orejas adoloridas por los histéricos gritos de Ino. Entró sin anunciarse. Yamanaka acompañó al chico en todo el camino, quejándose y hablando hasta por los codos. Por poco destruía la puerta del baño para sacar a Hinata de ahí. Ella le dijo en un susurro que lo mojaría, pero a Kiba le valió un comino y la llevo hasta la recamara. Ino quiso decir muchas cosas, pero Inuzuka no se lo permitió y le cerró la puerta en las narices a la rubia.<p>

Le gritó desde adentro que ni se le ocurriera ponerse a espiar de lo que allí mismo se hablaría.

Ella a Kiba no podría mentirle. Porque era su mejor amigo; el primero de todos. Además, no sabía si era por pasar mucho tiempo con los perros o porque venía de herencia, pero Kiba podía oler cuando alguien mentía.

Más deprimida que avergonzada, Hinata le contó todo. Desde lo que sintió cuando conoció a Uzumaki Naruto; los sueños húmedos; los castillos de azúcar en los cielo; él alborotando sus cabellos. Hasta las circunstancias actuales.

Kiba no lucía avergonzado —es decir, Kiba era Kiba; rara vez un Inuzuka conoce la vergüenza—. Al parecer ese tipo de cosas no le afectan. O tal vez porque era un hombre y ellos sabían cómo esconder el bochorno.

Inuzuka Kiba no era sabio como Shino, pero había aprendido a escuchar y a controlar su temperamento para ayudar a Hinata.

Tal como este momento.

Hinata estaba sentada en la cama, abrazaba fuertemente a Akamaru como su almohada personal. Él se hallaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y observando el porte de Hinata que no había dicho una palabra más después de contarle acerca de su problema.

Hace mucho que Ino dejó de moler la puerta con sus puños y exasperar a Kiba con sus gritos de loca histérica, sólo les dijo que iba a ser más café por si necesitaban.

—Olvídalo entonces —dijo Kiba.

—Eso no es posible.

—Claro que se puede. El tipo te gusta, no lo amas.

Hinata se quedó callada. Él arqueó una ceja.

—No pudiste enamorarte en dos días.

—3 días con 12 horas.

—Pues nadie se puede enamorar en 3 días con 12 horas —repuso.

—No estoy enamorada, Kiba-kun.

—Es mejor, ¿no? así será sencillo —soltó un suspiro, como si fuese un padre—. Es normal tu reacción. No es fácil asimilar que tu vecino haga porno.

—Tampoco sería fácil si tú fueras el actor porno, Kiba-kun.

—Claro que no. Seguramente ahora estarías llamándome para decirme que no hay ningún problema, que Shino como tú me apoyarán si eso es lo que a mí me gusta.

Ella se sonrojó por las cosas que decía Kiba.

—S-Sólo dime qué hacer.

—Ya te lo dije, Hinata —la miró de vuelta—: olvídalo.

¿Esa palabra existía en el diccionario siquiera? Kiba lo decía tan sencillo, pero una cosa era decirla y la otra hacerla. Ella no creía ser capaz de poder olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto. Él estaba metido en sus pensamientos, ni con una aspiradora metida en su cabeza podría succionar el recuerdo de su sonrisa, su rostro, su torso bronceado ante los rayos del sol, la cara cuando penetraba a esa mujer...

Negó con fervor, sonrojada.

—¿Viste todo el video? —preguntó Kiba.

Hinata le miró y sintió la cara arder más.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, eres una mujer adulta. Ver porno no es un delito.

—E-Eso no me ayuda, Kiba-kun —no cuando un cosquilleo en su intimidad crecía.

Kiba se puso de pie y alborotó los cabellos de su tímida amiga. "Pobrecilla", se dijo interiormente, "las cosas siempre se le complican".

—Me pediste un consejo y lo que puedo decirte es que olvides a ese tipo, ¿de acuerdo?

—L-Lo intentaré —ni siquiera haría eso.

* * *

><p>Ino la invitó a ir a una piscina al día siguiente. No tuvo ganas, pero Yamanaka la terminó arrastrando contra su voluntad. Nada nuevo.<p>

El lugar no estaba solo, pero ella se fue a otro lado donde no sería molestada. A veces era un imán para atraer a personas cuando no quería ser social.

Sólo habían pasado 24 horas desde que se enteró de la profesión de Naruto. Todavía no podía creérsela. Le costaba hacerlo. Pero era cierto. No podía cambiarlo.

Quería seguir el consejo de Kiba, pero no podía. Era débil; su corazón lo era, su mente también. Él estaba ahí, sonriendo. Pero también teniendo sexo con esa mujer. Maldecía haber visto ese video.

Hubiese sido mejor que Naruto tocara la puerta de la casa contraria. Se habría ahorrado muchas cosas.

Hinata miró a Ino. Ésta estaba ocupada, hablando con un hombre. Suspiró. Quería irse a casa. Venir a la piscina fue una idea tonta, ni siquiera sabía nadar. "Ino se siente culpable", se dijo. Pero Ino no tenía la culpa de nada. Las cosas suceden por una razón. Hinata quiso pensar que era el destino, pero luego negó. Echarle la culpa a las fuerzas naturales no iba a solucionar nada.

Metió un pie a la cristalina agua. Ondas se extendieron por toda el área de la alberca. Por lo menos se mojaría los pies. Refrescarse un poco la ayudaría.

Se quitó la blusa holgada. No había nadie cerca, podía aprovechar la intimidad y la soledad. Tomó algo de agua entre las palmas y se la echó en la longitud de sus brazos. También en la espalda y piernas. Sonrió, la sensación se sentía increíble.

"¿Igual que las manos de Naruto pasar por el trasero de esa mujer?", sonó la pregunta en su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el ritmo de sus pensamientos. Diablos. No quería recordarlo. Pero no había pasado tanto tiempo, esas cosas no se borran. Se quedan, a veces, para siempre. Éste era su posible caso.

—Hola, Hinata.

La voz vibró en los poros abiertos de Hinata. Luego, rebotó como una pelota entre sus oídos. Se quedó rígida. Conocía su voz. Era Naruto. ¡Lo había invocado con el pensamiento!

Se giró para verlo. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

"Es una alberca pública, hace calor y en su vida pasada existe la posibilidad de que haya sido un apuesto salvavidas".

Qué irónica andaba su consciencia. ¿O era su mente?

Iba a abrir la boca, le reclamaría por su cercanía. Naruto-kun estaba muy occidentalizado, no respetaba las leyes del espacio personal y piel sensible de una mujer que por dentro se quemaba al ver esos ojos azules combinarse de manera perfecta con esa sonrisa.

Quiso escapar, irse. Era lo más conveniente. El video volvía a ponerse en _play _dentro de su cabeza. Volvía a ver a Naruto en esa cama, con esa mujer.

Corrió el rostro, no le devolvió el saludo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero recordó que no tenía una base sólida bajo sus pies. Cayó al agua. También mojó a Naruto.

Era la parte más profunda de toda la alberca. Y ella no sabía nadar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, el oxígeno comenzaba a hacerle falta. Creyó que sería su fin. Los dioses en turno escucharon sus lamentos y para salvarla de lidiar con un vecino cuya profesión no era muy aceptada, la dejarían morir ahogada. Pero unos brazos fuertes y acogedores la rodearon por la cintura, la apegaron con un cuerpo duro y cálido y la hicieron subir hasta la superficie donde aspiró todo el aire posible.

Hinata tosió un par de veces intentando sacar toda el agua. Cuando su mirada se volvió clara y dejó de ser nublosa, miró a su salvador.

A Naruto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, preocupado y escurriendo agua por todo el cuerpo.

—Sí. Estoy bien.

Él dejó de preguntar y Hinata no pudo controlar a su corazón.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y Hinata fue consciente de que estaba en su cama. Estuvo aturdida durante los primeros minutos, pero una serie de maldiciones le hizo saber que no estaba sola. Ino también estaba ahí.<p>

—Joder, joder, joder, joder —repetía sin parar.

—¿Ino...?

—¡Hinata!¡Al fin despiertas! —Ino se lanzó para abrazarla.

Ella no respiraba.

—N-No respiro.

Ino se separó para verla, aliviada. Parecía como si hubiese pasado por un momento de profunda preocupación mientras ella reposaba entre los brazos de Morfeo.

O en los de Naruto.

Las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaron, pero después negó y miró atenta a Ino.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pasó que tú y yo metimos la pata.

—¿Ha?

—Tú por haberte desmayado y yo por abrir mi bocota.

—No te entiendo.

—Después de que Naruto te sacara del agua y compartieran una incómoda charla, te desmayaste. Él te trajo hasta aquí.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —sintió que no podía respirar, por tercera ocasión.

—No dejes que los nervios te dominen, no ocurrió nada. No babeaste encima de él, tampoco te echaste un gas ni él te tocó en ninguna parte. Solo te trajo y te dejó.

¡Qué vergonzoso!

—Y después casi le digo que lo viste follar en HD.

Bien, eso es peor.

—¡Ino!

—Hey, hey, que no se lo dije todo. ¡No iba a meter más la pata! Le dije también y le aclaré que todos los hombres te ponen nerviosa. ¡Y ya!

—¿S-Segura? —no estaba tan segura.

—¡Dios, no me veas así! Sabes qué cuando abro la boca, siempre digo estupideces y luego ya no recuerdo qué fue lo que dije.

—No quiero toparme con él. ¡N-Nunca!

—¿No crees que estás siendo un _poquitito_ exagerada?

—No, estoy actuando como cualquier persona normal.

—Déjame decirte que cualquier otra persona normal ya se hubiese mudado al enterarse que su vecino es una estrella porno.

—¡Qué buena idea me has dado, Ino! ¡Ahora mismo empaco mis cosas!

Ino no dejó que Hinata se levantara de la cama, la mantuvo en su lugar.

—Sólo trató de decirte que… bueno, ser estrella de porno no es el mejor trabajo de todos, pero lo viste hoy, él te salvo y se preocupó por ti. ¡Hasta se tomó la molestia de traerte hasta aquí!

—T-Tal vez solo lo hizo por ser servicial. O por sentir culpa. ¡Fue por él que casi me ahogo!

—Habrá razones por la cuales él tomó ese trabajo. Ninguna de nosotras puede afirmar ni negar nada. Tampoco podemos juzgarlo.

Se sintió basura por juzgar a una persona que no conocía. Él era un _pornostar_, pero ¿quién le aseguraba que él hacía lo que hacía por voluntad propia? Nadie va aceptando un trabajo como esos porque quiere, ¿o sí?

A menos que sea un hombre que quiere vivir en los placeres carnales.

¿Naruto en verdad lucía como un hombre que vive en los placeres?

Ella no sabía que responder.

—Se merece una oportunidad. Al menos, una chiquita.

* * *

><p>—Hinata, puedo acompañarte. No estás bien psicológicamente, fueron muchas emociones.<p>

—Ino, voy a estar bien —aseguró a Ino.

También quiso darse confianza.

Iría a hablar con Naruto. ¿De qué? se las arreglaría. Podía improvisar, charlar del clima, de las moscas, calentamiento global o de su profesión.

No supo de dónde sacó el valor para tomar esa iniciativa, tal vez fueron las palabras de Ino o la sensación en su interior apretarse con fuerza por pensar así de Naruto —aun sin conocer los verdaderos motivos—.

No, no era asunto suyo. Flaqueaba su determinación, pero estaba a tan poco de llegar a la casa de él. Era ahora o nunca.

De la puerta una hermosa mujer salió, ajustándose la falda y colocándose brillo labial en sus carnosos labios. En el umbral, Naruto la veía, con los brazos cruzados y con la sensación de conocerla. Ella se acercó hasta él y lo besó en los labios.

Fue difícil ver desde su lugar si él le respondió o no. Pero Naruto no se apartó.

Hinata vio como la mujer caminaba hasta el auto que las sombras se encargaron de esconder y que Naruto seguía con la mirada el recorrido de la pelirroja para finalmente meterse a su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Vio al quién en verdad era su vecino.

Un hombre que vive en los placeres carnales.

Un_ pornostar_.

* * *

><p>Sí, algunas cosas cambiaron en el capítulo. Ya sabrán por qué, más adelante.<p>

Gocen de la imaginación ajena.


	4. Tacitas de azúcar

_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Tacitas de azúcar

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi estaba acostumbrado a correr cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre y cada vez que Shiro se quedaba en casa de los abuelos. Decidió esta vez ir por otra ruta. Le haría bien cambiar algo. Llegó hasta una pequeña plaza, corrió por ésta y al pasar cerca de una solitaria banca alumbrada por una farola se topó con la figura de la ex maestra de Shiro.<p>

Hyūga Hinata.

_«—Me gustan mucho los niños —dijo Hinata, observando a Shiro jugar._

_Itachi asintió, en silencio. A él también le gustaban los niños. _

_Reposaban en una banca normal y desocupada que había alrededor de la Torre de Tokio. Él miró a la joven mujer a su lado que parecía disfrutar del aire acariciar su piel. Sonrió ante el gesto. Lucía tranquila, en paz»._

No hablaron de mucho. Todo se trató de Shiro. Era el tema a conversación. Ella le preguntó el cómo sabía su nombre y apellido. Itachi contestó que sus ojos eran inconfundibles y confesó haber tenido algunos tratos formales con su padre. Notó que nombrar al cabeza de la familia Hyuga le causó incomodidad a la joven y se disculpó por ello. Desconocía los motivos, pero no habló más de eso. La señorita Hinata le respondió que no había sido nada. Itachi ofreció una disculpa si la había hecho sentir mal y ella contestó con una sonrisa despreocupada y sencilla que se grabó en su mente.

Detuvo la carrera y apagó el reproductor de música. Caminó con suavidad, no quería asustarla. Se le veía concentrada, angustiada por algo. Tenía el porte melancólico. Itachi paro, a pocos metros de donde ella estaba, sola y con las luciérnagas haciéndole compañía. Pensó si sería lo correcto inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían. Después de todo, era la ex maestra se su hijo.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no necesite ayuda".

—Señorita Hinata.

Hinata lanzó un grito de susto. Incluso cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió y vio entre la oscuridad la figura alta de Itachi, el padre de Shiro, se sonrojó por sus modales. Se quedó callada por la sorpresa, es decir, todo fue tan repentino. ¿Qué hacía Uchiha Itachi a estas horas?

El verlo con más detalle notó la ropa deportiva con la que vestía. Tragó con dificultad al ver los brazos expuestos del joven azabache, con la luz de la farola dando en el punto exacto para hacerlos lucir apetecibles y que fuesen el centro de atención. Negó, con pena. ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas de un hombre tan amable como Uchiha Itachi?, ¿cómo podía ver a otro hombre con ojos perversos sintiendo su pecho doler?

—Buenas noches, Uchiha-san —saludó.

Era una coincidencia encontrarlo o que él la encontrara, pero no por eso dejaría de ser educada.

Itachi hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches.

Estar sentada en aquella banca la hizo sentirse pequeña. Bufó interiormente. Todos eran más altos. Ella se sentía como un duendecillo parlante.

—¿Le molesta si tomo asiento? —preguntó de repente el hombre.

La petición tomó desprevenida a Hinata que le miró con los ojos abiertos. ¿Sentarse?, ¿al lado suyo? boqueó como pez fuera del agua. ¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿no?, ¿sí?

—C-Claro —se recorrió.

Él se sentó y Hinata se sintió nerviosa. Ino tenía razón, se ponía nerviosa con todos los hombres.

"Sí y con Naruto sufres colapsos nerviosos cada cinco minutos" río la voz interna de su cabeza.

Quiso sacudirla para que dejara de decir mentiras.

—Linda noche, ¿no lo cree?

—¿Eh? Sí. Muy linda —murmuró, sin poner atención.

Paso un minuto de silencio. Hinata creyó haber dicho algo estúpido o aburrir a Uchiha-san. Le miró de soslayó y él lucía tan sereno, observando el cielo, con el aire moviendo sus largos cabellos negros.

—Es muy tarde —habló Itachi son suavidad.

Ella no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima, especialmente cuando los labios de él se movían de esa manera.

—¿Qué hace usted fuera de casa a estas horas, señorita Hinata? —le lanzó una mirada calmada, pero seria.

No supo qué responder. Los ojos negros cuyo brillo opacaba su mismo reflejo la hechizó. Parpadeó, diciéndose a sí misma que debía mantener los pies en la tierra y no flotar.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy siendo atrevido por preguntarle cosas que no debo —aclaró Itachi ante el silencio de la joven.

—Sólo quise caminar —respondió, consciente de la pregunta y de los modales de Uchiha-san.

—Entiendo —volvió a asentir.

Ella guardó silencio y el recuerdo del beso de aquella mujer con Naruto se clavó en su mente, como una daga envenenada que se encajaba cada vez más profundo en la herida. Llevó su mano al pecho, le dolía en verdad. Apretó la tela de la ropa, no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. Uchiha Itachi estaba sentado a su lado. Desconocía las razones, pero él estaba ahí y una mujer no podía llorar en presencia de un hombre. Le daría mucha vergüenza y Uchiha-san se sentiría incómodo. Inclusive él podría llegar a pensar que era una persona molesta.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Itachi notó cómo apretaba su pecho, casi con dolor.

—S-Sí. Estoy bien —volvió la mirada a él.

Itachi la miró por un largo minuto que ella consideró eterno. Pareció dudar de lo que ella le dijo. Hizo lo posible por sonreír, que saliera con naturalidad. Antes había podido sonreír cuando no quería, podía hacerlo ahora.

—A veces no es malo decir lo contrario, señorita Hinata.

Se quedó callada.

"Gracias" la voz de Naruto se escuchó dentro de su cabeza y la imagen de él, con sus dedos largos enredándose suavemente con los mechones de su pelo, removiéndolos como si fueran los de un pequeño niño la derrumbó. Sintió esa sensación, ese lindo cosquilleo infiltrarse tibiamente por toda su piel, causándole un escalofrío.

No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas salieron solas y que la cara de Uchiha Itachi perdió esa tranquilidad tan suya.

—¿S-Señorita Hinata?

* * *

><p>—L-Lamento haber reaccionado así. E-En verdad no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió —hizo reverencias, todas las que pudo hacer frente a Itachi que negaba con una sonrisa suave.<p>

—Descuide, no tiene por qué disculparse.

El qué debía disculparse era él por no saber qué hacer en los primeros tres minutos en los que ella lloró con más fuerza.

Pese a lo que Uchiha Itachi le decía, Hinata no paraba de sentir tanta pena por su reacción. ¡Había llorado! Y peor todavía, ¡Uchiha-san la vio! Él no le dijo nada. Supo que lo había incomodado. Hizo lo posible por cortar sus sollozos para no asustarlo. Incluso ahogó su llanto entre la seguridad de sus brazos, limpiando con la tela de su sudadera el escurrimiento de moco que salía de su nariz.

_«—Tome._

_Ante la voz de él Hinata sacó la cabeza, moqueando todavía, sin quitar su brazo de la nariz. Vio la mueca de Uchiha-san, estaba incómodo y se sintió tan culpable. Vio lo que le ofrecía y era un pañuelo de tela._

_—No está sucio, puede usarlo con seguridad —añadió._

_—P-Pero —su voz se escuchó ronca._

_—Sólo tómelo, por favor. No me gusta ver a la gente llorar. Menos si es una mujer»._

"Pensé que los caballeros se extinguieron igual que el pájaro Dodo".

—¡S-Se lo lavaré! Mejor dicho, ¡le compraré uno! —gritó, avergonzada.

Pero luego sintió la tela suave y fina entre su mano y pensó con horror que era posible que fuera un obsequio de alguien.

—N-No, por supuesto que nunca podría reemplazarlo. D-Dios, sin duda lo he arruinado. He arruinado su pañuelo, Uchiha-san. ¡Entonces, l-lo lavaré con extremo cuidado! B-Buscaré en Internet cómo lavar un pañuelo. ¡O buscaré un experto en pañuelos!

"¿Experto en pañuelos? ¡Eso no existe!" le gritó el pensamiento.

—No se altere, por favor. Es sólo un pañuelo —no eran tan caros, después de todo.

Quiso morirse. En verdad. No sólo había llorado frente a Uchiha-san, también había ensuciado su pañuelo —que no dudaba que era caro— con sus mocos. ¡Y para empeorar todo, Uchiha-san se había tomado la molestia de llevarla hasta su casa!

Hinata se negó repetidas veces, pero Itachi insistió. Sin embargo, al menos se sintió aliviada de que él la hubiese acompañado una cuadra antes de llegar a casa. Él debía estar ocupado, tal vez tenía sueño y ella siendo una molestia.

—M-Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Y otra vez, pido disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas —de nuevo hizo una reverencia.

—Señorita Hinata, ya le dije: no fue nada. Espero haberla ayudado.

¡Más de lo que se imaginaba!

Miró a Uchiha-san con agradecimiento. Si no fuera porque él se le acercó y le hizo algo de compañía, sólo Dios sabría por cuánto tiempo hubiese estado sentada en esa banca.

Sin duda, Uchiha-san era un hombre muy amable. De esas personas que no esperas toparte en el mundo. Le miró con atención, detallando esa sonrisa. No era tan deslumbrante como las de los modelos que promovían dentífricos, pero la hacía sentir tranquila.

La señora Uchiha era muy afortunada.

Hinata abrió los ojos con horror ante ese detalle.

—Oh Dios. U-U-Uchiha-san.

Itachi ladeó el rostro, confundido por el repentino cambio.

—¿Señorita Hinata?

—¡S-Su esposa! —gritó y tapó su boca luego—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

—¿M-Mi esposa? –reaccionó Uchiha.

Incluso dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¡S-Sí usted tiene un problema con su esposa, s-seré yo quien aclare todo...!

—Señorita Hinata, por favor, tranquilícese.

—P-Pero, su esposa...

—No habrá ningún problema. Eso se lo aseguro.

—P-Pero... —no iba a estar tranquila si por culpa de ella ocasionaba una pelea entre Uchiha-san y su señora.

—Yo no tengo esposa, señorita Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata suspiró con cansancio. Se sentía agotada, pero no sabía por qué. Quería irse a recostar en la cama, pero Ino la obligó a salir afuera. "A qué te dé algo de sol, ¡pareces un cadáver!" le gritó adentro.<p>

Bufó. El sol le picaba la piel, hacía calor. Era mucho mejor estar adentro con el clima frío que afuera.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Ino.

La miró e Ino estaba ocupada en ver sus sandalias. Ella volvió a bufar. ¿Qué no entendía? Lo que le había contado era muy claro.

—U-Uzumaki Naruto es un actor porno y un hombre que vive en la promiscuidad.

—Vale, con sólo decir que es un _pornostar _es suficiente.

—¡Shh! Los niños pueden escucharte —reclamó, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ino arqueó una ceja.

—No es como si los fuera a traumar —quitó el mechón de su cara—. A lo mejor era un familiar o algo.

—Claro. Los familiares no se besan en la boca —murmuró con sorna—. Lo vi, Ino. ¡Lo vi! Lo besó. Él no se resistió. Parecía encantado.

—Todos estarían encantados si alguien los besa.

—Yo no estaría encantada si unos labios que besan a otras me besaran —corrió el rostro, segura de sus palabras.

—Eso dices ahora. Ya quiero verte cuando él te bese.

Hinata se sonrojó —y el sol no tenía la culpa ni tampoco el clima— por lo que Yamanaka dijo. La miró, con molestia, pero Ino sólo sonrió.

—¡N-No dejaría que él me besara!

—Si tú lo dices —Ino siguió con la sonrisita.

Desde hoy y hasta que el verano terminara, su propósito sería olvidar a Uzumaki Naruto. Así el ritmo tranquilo y pacífico de su vida volvería a ser retomado. Sería pan comido, no estaba relacionada con él, no lo había visto desde el accidente de la piscina y no tenía la intención de hacerlo ni hoy ni mañana.

Sería fácil olvidar su sonrisa, el sonido de su risa, esas extrañas marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacen ver tan guapo, esa manera de caminar que él tiene, sus rubios cabellos como el sol, el azul claro de sus ojos, su perfecta dentadura...

Los labios de Hinata temblaron y todo su ánimo decayó.

¿A quién engañaba? Nunca podría olvidarle.

—¿Y?, ¿qué vas a hacer entonces?, ¿mudarte? —Ino preguntó.

Ella frunció el ceño levemente.

—N-No me voy a mudar. Trataré de vivir mi vida con normalidad, tal como lo hacía antes de que él llegase. Él puede seguir con su vida llena de adulterio y promiscuidad; yo viviré la mía.

—Hinata...

—No negaré que estar enterada de su oficio me desagrada, pero si él quiere trabajar en eso, q-que lo haga. A mí no me importa.

—Hinata...

—A-Además, ¿por qué debe preocuparme tanto? Sí, admito, es muy guapo y es obvio que me siento atraída por él, es decir, ¡quién no va a tener ojos para verlo! Pero no por eso me voy a meter en su vida y a sermonearlo como un adolescente. No soy su madre o su novia para andar haciendo eso.

—Hinata...

—Y si él quiere ser un _pornostar_, ¡pues que lo siga siendo! ¡A-A mí me da igual!

—¿En serio?

Metió la pata. Esta vez lo hizo en grande. Se sintió pillada.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba él, alto, con los mechones rubios bajo el sol, los ojos azulinos mirándole atentamente y esa sonrisa ladina y arrogante que casi la hace gritar como una _fangirl_ en frente de una estrella de rock.

Se sonrojó al extremo. No se había vuelto a sonrojar de esa manera en años. Nunca antes había estado en dicha situación como ésta en la que gritaba sus pensamientos a los cuatro vientos.

Miró a Ino, que sonreía le avergonzada a Naruto. Pero éste tenía los ojos fijos en ella, no en la rubia. ¡En ella, carajo!

—Y yo que nada más venía por una taza de azúcar —agitó el recipiente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Hinata sólo quiso una cosa. Irse muy, muy lejos.

¡A cualquier lugar que no fuese allí mismo, con Naruto viéndola y con la cara llena roja de la pena!

* * *

><p>Itachi, el último de los de su especie.<p> 


	5. Curiosidad

_Disclaimer _aplicado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Curiosidad

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estaban los ovnis que te secuestran y te llevan a su planeta?, ¿dónde estaba el hada madrina que te salva cuando metes la pata?<p>

¡¿Dónde, dónde estaban?!

Riéndose, tomando una tacita de café y disfrutando en donde quiera que estuvieran de un episodio más de su programa favorito: Como la vida jode a Hyūga Hinata.

Hinata deseó tanto que alguien le apuntara con un láser desintegrador para volverse polvo y ahorrarse aquella humillación.

La cara se le caía de vergüenza, ¡sólo a ella le sucedía lo peor!

—Así que me descubriste.

Naruto cerró los ojos, pero todavía sonriendo. Era como si lo que ella dijo no le afectara en lo más mínimo. Lucía tan tranquilo, indiferente, ¡ni si quiera tenía la suficiente vergüenza para pasar a otro tema e ignorar lo que allí mismo sucedía! No, por supuesto que no.

La seguía observando, con los brazos cruzados y esos ojos azules brillosos en espera de una respuesta de su parte.

Pero no, no lo repetiría. No le daría el gusto.

—No es como si Internet censurara _esos detalles_.

"Pero deberían, ¡deberían!".

Él soltó una risa por lo que Hinata dijo.

—En eso tienes razón —le guiñó el ojo.

Ella se sintió acalorada. ¿Cómo podía?

—Todo depende de quien esté viendo, ¿no? —volvió a sonreír.

No le entendió al principio. ¿Qué quiso decirle? Se quedó en silencio, pensando.

"Todo depende de quien esté viendo, ¿no?" lo repitió de nuevo en su mente.

Hinata alzó la cabeza, boqueando, avergonzada por lo que él quiso insinuar.

—Yo… ¡Yo no lo vi porque yo quisiera! —Miró a Ino—. E-Ella…

—Hey, hey, a mí no me eches la culpa —levantó las manos, no iba a ayudar a la chica.

Hinata se metió solita en el problema, que lo solucionara ella.

—¡Yo no veo esos videos! —Negó de nuevo, frente a Naruto—. ¡N-No necesito verlos!

—No me tienes que explicar si los ves o no. Es la privacidad de cada quien —Naruto se encogió de hombros, igual de despreocupado.

Le guiñó el ojo, de nuevo.

—Descuida, guardaré tu secreto.

—¡El que debe guardar sus secretos eres tú! —casi gritó—. ¡Eres una estrella porno…!

Había cometido un error nuevamente. Uno más grande que el anterior. Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, cayó en los juegos de Naruto. No se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de gritar en frente de todo el vecindario.

Naruto acortó la distancia, la tomó de la nuca y le tapó la boca, quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Ella lo miró, en shock. El calor de la palma de Naruto cayó directamente en la textura sensible de sus labios temblorosos por la cercanía. Alzó los ojos y la mirada azulada de Naruto la golpeó con fuerza; tan brillosa, tan azul. Por un momento se sintió asustada, como si hubiese entrado a la boca del lobo. Ese cosquilleo travieso de nuevo la recorrió entera.

La cercanía de Naruto no le estaba ayudando mucho. Quiso dejar de pensar, dejar de ser tan ella y dejarse llevar. Caer rendida al interior de los brazos de ese hombre y olvidar hasta lo ahora conocido.

"¡Él es un _pornostar_!".

»Un hombre que vive en los placeres carnales.

Frunció el ceño. Esas sensaciones que sentía eran porque Naruto era un hombre. La explicación lógica que había para hacerla sentir de esta manera era esa. Nunca había estado cerca de uno. Ésta era de las primeras veces que sucedía. Estar cerca así de un hombre que no era Kiba, Shino o Neji.

Hinata se alejó del calor de él. Lo vio con dureza y por un segundo dejó de actuar como la persona madura que regularmente era.

—¡Ouch!

—N-No vuelvas a tocarme —exclamó Hinata, con la respiración jadeante.

Naruto le miró con los ojos entornados del dolor. ¡Cómo le dolía el pie!

—¡Acabas de pisarme! —señaló el uno de sus pies.

Hinata asintió.

—Y con gusto lo haré si vuelves a tocarme… s-sin mi permiso.

—¿Se necesita el permiso de alguien para ser tocado? —preguntó Ino.

—Tú no formas parte de esto, ¿recuerdas, Ino?

—Ibas a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos —masculló él.

—¿Ahora si te importa, no? hace un momento parecías muy despreocupado.

—Sólo estaba jugando. No creí que fueras a reaccionar de esta manera.

Ella le miró, asombrada. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Y cómo querías que reaccionara? —se escandalizó.

Naruto estuvo a punto dar un paso para tapar la boca de Hinata, una vez más, pero ésta frunció el ceño y enseñó de manera amenazante la sandalia que usaba.

—Otra persona lo dejaría pasar —murmuró como respuesta.

—E-Esto no es algo de lo cual yo pueda dejar pasar fácilmente.

—Sólo haz como si no supieras nada, es sencillo. Siempre lo hago.

—L-Lamento decirte que para mí no es sencillo.

"¡Por Dios, te vi hacérselo a esa mujer! ¡Te vi completamente, te vi, te vi! ¡En HD! Esas cosas no se olvidan, ¡no cuando tengo al actor viviendo a un lado de mi casa!".

Cuanto alivio le hubiese dado gritar todo eso, pero por la seguridad de su corazón se lo guardaría en la mente. No quería que Naruto se acercará más ni tener esa piel expuesta y a la disponibilidad posible en su boca. Esta vez estaba segura que lamería la palma de Naruto. ¡Eso sería vergonzoso!

—Escucha…

—No tienes que darme razones, en serio —retrocedió cuando Naruto avanzó—. Fue un accidente que me hayas escuchado —tragó en seco—. S-Será mejor hacer lo que tú dices: aquí nada pasó.

—¡Pero si acabas de decir que eres de las personas que no olvidan!

—¡Y lo soy, esto no lo voy a olvidar, ni lo que vi ni lo que sé, pero finjamos que no lo sabemos! —Le quitó el recipiente de azúcar—. A-Ahora voy a darte el azúcar y te vas.

—Oi, por lo menos escúchame…

—¡Y-Ya te dije que no me tienes que decir nada! —quería saberlo.

Quería enterarse de los motivos que lo llevaron a escoger ese trabajo, pero no era asunto suyo.

"¿Tampoco quieres saber sobre esa pelirroja?" le preguntó el pensamiento. Hinata ahogó el grito de sorpresa por el detalle olvidado, pero lo dejó pasar. Entró a su hogar, repentinamente enfadada, apretando con fuerza la tacilla tono azul celeste.

—A ese paso la romperás —escuchó a Naruto.

Se giró, para verlo debajo del marco de la puerta. La oscuridad del pasillo principal hizo de esos ojos azules más profundos. Hinata tembló y dudo de la seguridad con la que había entrado. Incluso en su mismo hogar él alborotaba todo. No la hacía sentir tranquila.

—Perdón —sacó el paquete de azúcar.

La tacilla comenzó a llenarse.

—S-Sé que no es mi asunto, pero… s-si no quieres que nadie se entere, procura no llamar la atención de los vecinos. "Como la mía" —añadió. Apretó sus labios que estaban secos—. T-Traer visitas _nocturnas _puede llamar la atención de todos.

—¿Me espiaste?

La pregunta la dejó en blanco. ¿Espiarlo?, ¿por qué esa palabra quedaba tan bien?

—¡N-No te espié! —giró para verlo.

Para su sorpresa, él sonreía.

—Fui a caminar y _casualmente _te vi. No quise ver en un principio.

—Ajá —él ladeó el rostro. ¡El desgraciado se divertía!

—¡N-No te estaba espiando!

—¿Segura?, ¿ni porque yo te gusto?

Naruto la miró juguetonamente y Hinata sintió que el aire hacía falta. ¡¿Había escuchado toda la conversación o qué?!

—T-Tú… —empezó a temblar, ¿qué debía decir?, ¿qué debía hacer? Estaba en la cocina, no había salidas cerca. Tendría que correr para ir a una, pero las piernas no le respondían.

Estaba jodida.

—A-Anda, búrlate. Diviértete —desvió la mirada.

—No me estoy burlando.

—Sí, lo haces.

—Sólo digo lo que escuché.

—¡Pues olvida lo que escuchaste!

—No.

—¿Ha?

—¿Por qué olvidar algo que no quiero?

Hinata quedó sin habla. ¡Ahí estaba él otra vez, jugando, alborotando todo!

"¡Cállate, cállate corazón!".

—S-Sólo olvídalo —corrió el rostro sonrojado, ¡no dejaría que él la viese abochornada!—. Yo olvidaré lo relacionado contigo. "Mentirosa".

—No es un chantaje.

—¿Entonces por qué yo lo siento así?

—No lo es. Que te hayas enterado sobre lo que hacía fue un accidente. Estoy algo sorprendido, pero no horrorizado. No te echo la culpa.

"Pues yo si me culpo por no haber echado esa computadora al inodoro".

—Esas cosas pasan —seguía él, desde su lugar.

—Pareces… acostumbrado.

—No es la primera vez que sucede.

Llegó hacia él y le dio la taza. No quería que la charla se alargara, ya tuvo suficiente. Ahora sólo quería esconderse debajo de la cama.

—Toma.

—Gracias —los dedos de Naruto rozaron los suyos.

Ella quitó sus manos. No quería el contacto, no quería sentir a Naruto cerca. No quería que lo alborotara todo de nuevo.

—De nada. No es una marca muy reconocida.

—¿Uhm?

—L-La azúcar —sintió las mejillas sonrojadas—. Siempre compró la económica.

—Da lo mismo. Azúcar es azúcar, ¿no?

—Supongo.

Paso otro silencio. Menos incómodo que el anterior, pero con la capacidad de acelerar el corazón de Hinata a niveles sobrehumanos.

—¿Entonces, todo está bien? —preguntó él.

—¿Eh?

—Esto —la señaló y luego se señaló a él mismo—. ¿Está bien?

—P-Pues…

No sabía. ¿Todo estaba bien?, ¿lo olvidaría?, ¿haría como si nunca hubiera visto ese video?

—Creo que sí —fue lo que pudo responder.

—Es obvio que te incomoda —siendo una mujer tímida era claro.

—L-Lo hace, pero… al resto del mundo le da igual. Creo —ella era de las que siempre escandalizan todo.

—Algunos lo hacen, otros no —murmuró, incluso desvió la mirada al decirlo.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Si no quieres saber de mí a partir de ahora, lo entiendo.

—N-No creas que soy de esas personas con altos escrúpulos y… y esas cosas, es sólo que… —bajó la mirada. Dios, Dios, lo había herido. Nunca quiso hacerlo—. M-Me sorprendí.

—Puedo imaginarlo.

"No, no puedes imaginarlo".

—Ya no soy actor porno —confesó.

Hinata le miró.

—¿Eh?

—Ya no hago eso —repitió nuevamente—. Lo dejé hace tiempo.

—N-No tienes que darme explicaciones, e-es decir…

—Quiero hacerlo —Naruto dio un paso más.

—P-Pero…

—No quiero que pienses mal de mí o creas que soy un libidinoso de lo peor. Antes lo fui, pero ya no. Cumplo al pie de la letra con mi celibato —enseñó toda su dentadura en una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿No quieres que te ayude con eso?".

—E-En serio, no me tienes que decir todo esto, Naruto-kun. "¿Celibato?, ¿y la pelirroja de ayer qué?".

—Es necesario. Todavía te quiero tener como vecina.

"¡Otro ataque como ese y te dejará sin corazón mujer!".

—Yo… —se quedó muda.

Naruto lo notó y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Demasiadas confesiones por hoy?

—N-Necesito un descanso.

—Ok —retrocedió hasta quedar afuera—. ¿Todo bien? —la miró con esa mueca.

Hinata no pudo decirle no.

—Sí, todo bien —sonrió un poco—. Todavía me tienes como vecina.

—De acuerdo.

Él se giró. Hinata suspiró con alivio. La tranquilidad lentamente volvía.

—Por cierto.

El aliento cálido chocar contra su oreja la puso en alerta. Se le agrandaron los ojos y la nariz percibió el aroma de Naruto. También el enjuague vocal que usaba; sabor a menta. Él estaba cerca, ¡muy, muy cerca!

—¿N-N-Naruto-kun…?

—Esa pelirroja —volvió a hablar y el aliento chocó otra vez contra su piel. Se le enchinó la piel— es mi prima.

Y así como se acercó, se alejó, con una sonrisa en el rostro

—¿Hinata? —Ino se le acercó—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Pero los primos no se besan en los labios! —gritó después de procesar la información. ¿Acaso quería mentirle?

Naruto la escuchó y se giró. La sonrisa no se le había borrado.

—¡Eso es porque no la conoces! ¡Te la presentaré algún día!

—¿De qué fue de lo que hablaron?

Miró a Ino.

—De muchas cosas —entró de nuevo a la casa.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Cosas que no te interesan, Ino.

—¡Por supuesto que me interesan! Y te haré decirlas, Hyūga Hinata.

Ella suspiró. Todavía no se recomponía de lo que paso con Naruto y venía Ino a hacerla repetir todo.

¡Que el mundo le diera un respiro!

* * *

><p>Perdonen los capítulos cortos y la participación activa de muchos diálogos. La inspiración trabaja de manera extraña.<p> 


End file.
